


Train Troubles

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [42]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otabek is a good friend, Poor Yuri, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, is trainsickness a thing?, kind of, my old writing, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri just wants to take a fun day trip with his new friend.





	Train Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after the Grand Prix Finals, with the competitors hanging around in Spain for a few days after. Enjoy!

When Otabek invites him to go to Madrid with him, Yuri isn’t sure what to expect. “It’ll just be for the day,” Otabek had said. “We’ll get to the station early, take the train there, and see everything that we can see in one day. To get back, we’ll just catch the last train to Barcelona. You in?”

Yuri had jumped at the chance, nodding eagerly and rushing off to inform Yakov of his plans. They’d woken up bright and early the next day and boarded the first train to Madrid. Yuri had never been on a train before, so he had been woefully underprepared for the creeping nausea that had plagued him from the moment the train left the station.

At first, Yuri had just tried to blame it on his breakfast not sitting well. But he feels more and more queasy the longer the ride goes on, and it slowly dawns on him that this might be more than just indigestion. Otabek, sitting next to him, is as stoic as ever, completely unbothered by the motion of the train.

Not wanting to ruin the trip, Yuri thinks desperately of a way to appease his angry stomach. Without throwing up, of course. That would be humiliating and would cut their trip short before it really even began. Instead, he swallows hard and turns away from the windows, thinking that maybe seeing the landscape rushing by is what’s making him nauseous. Are they supposed to be so high off the ground?

Looking away from the windows solves nothing; if anything, it makes the nausea worse. Not being able to see outside of the train makes Yuri feel claustrophobic and anxious, making his stomach even more uneasy. Next, he tries closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, hoping to avoid puking through sheer willpower.

Yuri is so focused on not throwing up that he fails to notice Otabek’s eyes on him. The older skater, noticing Yuri’s unusual silence and obvious discomfort, gently taps Yuri’s shoulder. “Yuri?” he asks, concerned. “Are you okay?”

Jolted from his miserable daze, Yuri’s eyes shoot open and his head whips around to face Otabek. The sudden movement proves to be his undoing, and Yuri is forced to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up right there. “I’m going to be sick,” he croaks out, eyes wide with panic.

Otabek takes heed of the urgency in Yuri’s voice and immediately helps the younger skater to his feet before steering him to the bathroom. Yuri is swallowing convulsively now, and he breaks out in a cold sweat with the effort of resisting.

As soon as they’re in the bathroom, Yuri’s stomach gives a sudden, terrible lurch and his mouth tastes bitter. Otabek doesn’t even have time to lock the door before Yuri is heaving his breakfast into the sink, too overwhelmed to make it to the toilet. He makes no comment, just finishes locking the door before pulling Yuri’s hair back so it’s out of the splash zone. His other hand rubs comforting circles between the teenager’s shoulder blades.

Due to his light breakfast, Yuri doesn’t have much in his stomach to throw up. That doesn’t stop him from trying, though, and he dry heaves for another fifteen minutes, eyes squeezed shut from the pain and embarrassment of the situation. Finally, the gagging stops and Yuri slumps against Otabek, panting. “Sorry,” he mutters, horrified by what just happened. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut. If he doesn’t open them, he can’t cry. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Otabek says. Yuri can’t see his expression, but his tone is gentle. “Are you sick?” He feels Otabek’s hand on his forehead. “I don’t think you have a fever.”

Yuri shakes his head carefully, not wanting to make himself dizzy again. “I don’t think I’m sick,” he begins, grinning sheepishly. Suddenly, the entire situation feels ridiculous.

“Then what happened?” asks Otabek. He sounds confused.

“I don’t think I like trains very much,” Yuri admits, finally opening his eyes and turning to face Otabek shyly.

There’s a moment of awkward silence before Otabek begins to chuckle lightly. “I’d say.” He stops laughing as a thought occurs to him, and frowns worriedly. “We still have over an hour left on this train. I’ll go see if one of the staff has something you can take. Do you think that you can get some sleep? Maybe that would help. I should get you some water to drink, too.”

“Otabek,” Yuri interrupts his friend’s rambling, a fond smile on his face. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
